Recoil (mission)/Walkthrough
Recoil is the first mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. After surviving a catastrophic helicopter crash, the player is forced to travel throughout his immediate surroundings. Along his way to the extraction point, the player fights Elite Crew members and saves a recently captured Delta Force Sniper. Mission objectives #Move away from the crash site and locate Bravo team #Meet up with the rest of the team at the extraction point #Neutralize hostiles occupying Landing Zone #Rescue Delta operator back at his last known location #Get to evac Landing Zone Walkthrough ''Move away from the crash site and locate Bravo team'' After the helicopter has crashed, the player starts at the crash site. Numerous enemies have surrounded the crash site and the player is being hunted. The player starts off with standard CT weapons. The Maverick M4A1 Carbine and the K&M .45 Tactical. The player may choose to equip a Silencer on both of those weapons, but it is not recommended for the pistol due to damage reduction. Numerous enemies are armed with Glock-18s at crash site. Those enemies shouldn't be too hard to deal with and can be easily killed. But watch out for some Machete-wielding enemies, which can deal a greater amount of damage compared to those armed with pistols. Note that if the player stays at the crash site too long, an enemy with the AWP will show up, but the sniper shouldn't be hard to deal with. After killing the enemies, the player may proceed to the alley at his left. When approaching the door, an enemy's HE Grenade is thrown. Step back and wait for it to blow up, but be careful, as an enemy with a Machete shows up behind the player as an surprise attack. Afterwards, enter the building interior. Shortly after entering the building, a gate is locked, which is preventing the player from proceeding. Nearby, doors to a room with two enemies will open, where there is a small box of 5.56x45mm NATO ammo for the M4A1. There is a crack in the wall which can be accessed by breaking the wooden boxes. Enter the hole. The player will be in a small storage room with a Radio Controlled Bomb to the left of the shelf and big box of 5.56x45mm NATO ammo for the M4A1 along with an Kevlar vest. Take the RC Bombs and proceed. On the way, a roof has collapsed, and the player needs to proceed upstairs through the plank that was dropped by the collapsed roof. Plant the RC Bomb on the partially damaged wall, and get back to a safe distance before blowing the wall up. Afterwards, crawl through the wall, and take out the sniper at the top left. And proceed to the long alley, where it is infested with enemies. At the end of the hallway, an enemy will throw a grenade, so step back to avoid grenade damage. After, kill the enemies in the area. As previously mentioned, the alley with the sniper platform has some ammunition for the USP and the M4A1 and a medkit. There are pipes that can be climbed to get up to the platform, and the player should kill the terrorist with a Machete before obtaining the supplies. Soon, the player will be approaching the Scud launcher, where it is again infested with large amount of enemies, who will rush to the player once the player is spotted. Along with a sniper. Upon approaching the Scud launcher area, the launchers are immediately bombed by the U.S. Harrier. Walking near the Scud wreck, the player is soon getting targeted by a M2 Browning. To avoid getting hit, the player must run to the left to flank the enemy to disable the gun. After killing the M2 user, a door leading upstairs opens. Kill that enemy, and on the right there's a crate with 3 HE Grenades along with some ammo for the M4A1. Walk up the stairs and an enemy opens the door. The player is greeted with some enemies waiting outside armed with an XM1014 and Machetes. After eliminating them, proceed to enter the door where the player is greeted by the Delta Force Sniper. Grab the M60, ammo, and use a Wall attached medkit if health needs to be restored. Once the Delta Sniper opens the door, proceed to the next area where a new map loads. More enemies are engaged. Once they arrive at the sniper tower, the player is asked to proceed to the Landing Zone while Delta Sniper stays behind. ''Meet up with the rest of the team at the extraction point'' Soon the player is asked to proceed to the landing zone. An enemy with Suicide Belt appears from behind, which they will detonate the device if close enough, so it can eliminate the player before they do. Since the door is blocked by crates behind of it, the player needs to destroy the crates. Once the lower area door is open, the player can enter the door at the right if he wishes to obtain the secret Desert Eagle, some ammunition, and a Wall attached medkit, or just walk straight until the last door, Where it will open once the enemy with an XM1014 is killed. Once inside, be careful of an enemy with a Suicide Belt at the right. Kill all enemies in the area, and walk down the stairs, and you will be at the Landing Zone, which is occupied by heavy armed enemies. ''Neutralize hostiles occupying Landing Zone'' This objective is simple. The player is tasked to kill all enemies around. Generally most enemies are distracted by the M60 wielding operative so use this opportunity to eliminate the unaware/already occupied enemies. It's possible for M60 operative to die. But there won't be any consequences if this happens, so the player should focus on killing enemies who are attacking the player first before killing other enemies. It is possible to complete this objective without ever firing the gun thanks to M60 operative high health along with friendly helicopter assisting in the cleaning the LZ. But it will take longer to do so. After clearing the LZ, proceed to the M60 operative to collect equipment and ammo on some crates. ''Rescue Delta operator back at his last known location'' Once the LZ is cleared and the supplies are collected, return to the sniper tower. More enemies are engaged. As the player goes back, he witnesses the Delta Force Sniper being captured by two terrorists. On the way, a Technical will crash through some crates, waiting to fire at the player in the corner along with some enemies. After eliminating them along with the hostage guard , press the USE Key (by default "E") to ask the Delta Sniper to follow you. ''Get to evac Landing Zone'' Once the Delta Sniper is tasked to follow the player, enemy backup has arrived to kill the player. The player must now go back to the Landing Zone while protecting the Delta Force Sniper. Enemies generally only attack the player and ignore the sniper, so the player may leave the sniper behind and kill all the enemies. Afterwards, lead the sniper to the LZ. The sniper will sometimes refuse to follow at the staircase near the LZ, so the player may have to interact him again to ask the sniper to follow. Once the Sniper is at the LZ, The mission is completed. Category:Walkthrough